The present invention relates to a fluidic device.
In liquid chromatography, a fluidic sample and an eluent (liquid mobile phase) may be pumped through conduits and a column in which separation of sample components takes place. In a sample loop, the sample may be injected into a fluidic path by a mechanically drivable needle. The drivable needle is controllable to be moved out of a seat of the sample loop into a vial to receive a fluid and back from the vial into the seat. The column may comprise a material which is capable of separating different components of the fluidic analyte. Such a material, so-called beads which may comprise silica gel, may be filled into a column tube which may be connected downstream to other components, such as a detector, a fractioner, a waste, etc., by conduits.
JP 2004085499 discloses an autosampler for a liquid chromatograph which is capable of suppressing a dead volume to the minimum and in which fatigue failure will not occur in a sample loop. The sample loop is fixed in the vicinity of a channel change-over valve and connected to an injection port. A fixing part is rectangular in shape, and the sample loop is fixed, in such a way that the longitudinal direction of the fixing part becomes horizontal. A needle for injection is arranged at a location farthest from the injection port to regulate the length of the sample loop so that the curvature of the sample loop becomes smooth, and is fixed to a needle support part for injection by a fixing part. The fixing part is also rectangular in shape, and the sample loop is fixed, in such a way that the longitudinal direction of the fixing part becomes the horizontal direction.
However, proper operation of movable parts in a sample separation device in combination with a reliable supply of fluid through a capillary may be difficult.